Family Dinner
by HeavennLeahh
Summary: They're married and have a 4 year old daughter. Ziva the sneaky minx has something up her sleeve and they have the rest of team gibbs over for dinner. Doesn't fit in any timeline, has to at least be about 6 years from now if you do want an age reference. I don't know what to say now I am just rambling so I will bid you goodbye and let you read it. complete unless the rest is wanted


So I actually posted the beginning of this on my tumblr and it was well liked so I thought I would post the rest of it on here. It's a little different for me but I think it worked out well. :D

* * *

She's in the kitchen making dinner for the family that she still can't believe has become her own. She thinks of how much her life changed when she decided to move to America and even more when she became a citizen. She adjusts her set of rings before turning back to her cooking.

She bends at the knees to place a dish into the warm oven carefully, the heat bringing a small flush to her cheeks. She stands up and heads over to the sink, running her hands under the jet of cool water and then wiping her hands off on a small towel before exiting.

The ivory tinkles with the heavy presses of keys. A small giggle can be heard over the music. She walks in the direction of where the sound is coming from; she finds 2 of her favourite people sitting at the piano in the living room. She leans herself against the doorframe and silently watches them. The father daughter pair is oblivious to her watching them.

The early evening sunlight pours in through the paned windows, giving them and everything surrounding them, a soft golden glow. Their smiles lit up their faces and it was truly something she only ever believed to be witnessing in a dream. The little girl had the dark curls and wide eyes of her mother but the eye colour and the smile was all her fathers. Watching the 2 of them play together always made her heart swell with both love and pride.

Tony watches the little girl's innocent face and he can see her small button nose crease as she concentrates on her lesson. Her soft curls tickle his cheek as she giggles. Her dainty fingers are dwarfed by his hands as he guides her to the correct notes. His arm wraps around her, holding her onto the small bench as she plays out twinkle twinkle little star on the keys.

As the final note plays she squeals out with innocent delight "I did it daddy." She turns to him, her green eyes sparkling with joy as she wraps her small arms around his body. As she clambers into her dad's arms her curious eyes peak over his shoulder and notice their audience.

"Mama!"

Ziva couldn't help but smile widely at being caught watching the interaction by the little girl. She walks across the room to the pair and extends her arms to the little girl.

"Did you see it mama?"

She lifts the little girl in to her arms and both of the adults laugh at the sheer joy in the little one's voice.

"I did sweetie, well done" she punctuates her praise with a kiss to the forehead and a stroke of the wild curls.

He stands from the seat and kisses them both on the cheek "My two lovely ladies" his arms wrap around her waist as she holds the little girl in her arms. He rests his head on her right shoulder as the little girl rests hers on the left.

He turns his head into her neck and kisses lightly causing an eye roll from her.

"When are the others coming over?"

"They should be here in half an hour, which means I want both of you washed up and ready to greet them as they walk through the door." She bends to put the little girl onto the ground and taps Tony on the back as she stands up.

"Okay mama" with that she turns and runs off to the bathroom so she can wash her hands.

"Will you come help me daddy?" carries down to them through the hallway. He laughs silently shaking his head at the sheer cuteness of it all.

"I will be with you in a moment Ava-Lea"

He turns back towards Ziva with a smile reserved especially for her. She always enjoys seeing that particular smile on his face. His hand comes up to her cheek and strokes lightly. He pulls back to show his thumb covered in white powder.

"You had flour on you, what have you been doing in there?"

"You'll have to wait till dinner, now go help Ava and clean up yourself"

He bows jokingly "Yes miss." With a final kiss on the cheek he turns and walks towards the bathroom and the sound of Ava's splashing.

She laughs at his behaviour as he walks away; she watches his back as he walks down the hall before heading back into the kitchen to check on dinner before she gets herself ready.

* * *

The doorbell sounds as she ties her curly hair into a bun. She shouts out to the air "Tony can you get that?"

"I'm on my way!" He shouts in reply as he walks over to the front door, little Ava following behind him bouncing with excitement.

He opens the door to see McGee and Abby on the other side. "Glad you could find the time to join us tonight"

"Oh we wouldn't miss spending time with you and Ziva for anything would we Tim"

He steps back to allow them in before embracing both of them in welcoming hugs.

"Aunty Abby, Uncle Tim!"

Abby crouches down to look at the little girl properly. "Hello Ava, my how pretty you look tonight" she opens her arms for the little girl to give her a hug which she does.

It was then McGee's turn to be greeted by the toddler. He ruffles her curls and then hugs her gently "Good to see you little one"

Ziva walks into the entrance hall at this point to see McGee hugging their little girl. Abby is the first one to see her and grasps her into one of her trademark hugs before Ziva could let a single word out of her mouth.

* * *

Ziva smiles as she is released from the hug. "How's the little baby doing?"

Abby grins as her hands fly to her rounding stomach. "She's doing lovely thanks for asking."

"Ava is going to love having a little one to play with, she's been begging for a baby brother or sister since you released the news."

"Do you think you will be giving her one?"

Ziva smiles knowingly before answering "Maybe". Abby's eyes fly open but Ziva shushes her with a look before she could shout it out.

"He doesn't know yet, I was going to announce it after dinner." Abby couldn't contain herself and hugs her again, if anyone was to ask she would blame it on pregnancy brain.

* * *

A curt knock on the door announces the arrival of another guest. Tony opens up the door again this time to be faced with Gibbs who he welcomes in with a manly hug.

After greeting everyone Ziva is the first to speak up. "It is beginning to get rather crowded in here how about you all move to the living room and Tony will go and get the wine."

As the group turn to enter the house a small hand grasps onto Gibbs' fingers, he looks down to see the beautiful little girl who he treated as his granddaughter. Ava tugs him along by the hand through the hallway. Ziva follows the sweet pair into the house; just before they enter the lounge Ava stops and turns around with a smile to her mother.

"Mama, can I please show papa Gibbs what I learnt from daddy today?"

"If he says he wants to see it then yes." Ziva brushes down some of the curls sticking up on the toddler's head whilst she looks towards Gibbs; he just smiles at her before crouching down to the little girl's eye level.

"I would love to see."

The little girl cheers and hugs the elder man tightly. When she pulls back she waits for him to stand before she grabs his hand again. The two walk into the lounge still hand in hand with Ziva following behind. When they come near to the baby grand piano Ava lets go of Gibbs' hand and runs over to it.

"Papa, papa come see."

Abby was stood near to the piano, she always likes to admire it when she's at the house and she heard how excited the little girl was about it. She moves over so she's closer to Ava's face and whispers.

"Can I come see too?"

The little girl nods in reply so hard you'd think her head could fall off. "Everyone can come see!"

The group quickly come all around the piano; the little girl sits herself down and gently lines her fingers with the correct keys. Tony walks up beside Ziva; the both stand slightly further back from the group and admire it.

She begins to play the tune she was playing earlier that day but this time she was also singing along. The tune was short but everyone was truly proud of the little girl, she even earns a round of applause from them all. Gibbs has tears welling in the corners of his eyes and Abby is crazy emotional and hugging the little girl.

McGee sits himself down on the bench next to the little girl once Abby had let go of her, he runs his fingers across the keys before turning to Ava with a smile. "Do you think you could teach your uncle Tim to play?"

Her eyes light up from the request "Yes, I teach you Uncle Tim."

* * *

Ziva folds her arms across her stomach and feels a strong arm wrap around her. Tony's whispered voice sounds in her ear.

"I still can't believe she's our little girl" Pride and happiness coat his words and Ziva smiles at hearing it.

"Would you have believed it, if someone told us all those years ago that we would have a child?" her head finds its regular spot on his shoulder as she speaks.

"To be honest Ziva, I would have laughed at the idea of you being a mother when we first met."

She prods his side in pretend offense "I wasn't that bad…"

He doesn't answer in words; he just nuzzles her neck chuckling.

She stays in his arms for a short moment but she notices the time on his watch, she looks to his face and kisses his cheek "I have to go and finish off dinner" then she walks off to the kitchen.

* * *

She's back in the kitchen emptying the contents of one pot to another and stirring around when needed. She's grown to appreciate the art of cookery since becoming a family woman. She wipes at her face hoping she didn't get any sauce on her face.

Gibbs knocks on the doorframe. "Need any help Ziva?"

She turns around to look at the man smiling, "I wouldn't refuse if you're offering."

"Where do you want me?"

She points to the small stack of dishes that need placing on the counter so she can plate up. He does it quickly and then steps out of the way for her.

"Thank you."

"It's no problem Ziva."

Gibbs walks up to her and wraps an arm around her in a fatherly gesture. "Thank you for letting me be in your family life"

Ziva was slightly taken aback by the emotion in the man's voice, usually he was a steely leader but even though she knew underneath the façade was a gentle man with a lot of love to give it took a little getting used to.

She smiles at the elderly "We wouldn't have it any other way Gibbs, you have been like a father to both me and Tony, we couldn't even let Ava miss out on someone as special as you. "

He chuckles at their little soppy moment and kisses her head. "Come on, I will help you carry these out to the table"

* * *

The meal is reaching its end and a toast is being called. "To family" is chorused around the room harmonised by the clinking of glasses on one another.

Once the noise has died down Ziva stands up from her seat with a small smile on her face. Everyone's attention turned to her as she begins to speak. Tony notices her hands twirling as she tries to find her words but he knows she is strong enough to handle talking to their family so he doesn't react.

"So even though we have these nights often I have a feeling you all may want to know why you're here tonight specifically. Well that would be because I have some news to announce to you all."

Gibbs and McGee turn their heads to Tony surprised that he kept quiet when he is known for being a chatterbox, Tony looks back at them both just as confused as them and the both understand that even he didn't know what the news was.

Ziva breathes in deeply bracing herself for the cheers and the tight hugs she is due to receive in the next 30 seconds as she announces "Well, I am pleased to inform you all that Tony and I are going to be adding to our family again. It's still early but I couldn't keep it secret any longer."

Abby squeals in delight even though she had heard it earlier that night, McGee sits blinking for a second. Tony reacts unexpectedly, his eyes bug and he sits there shocked for a moment, and he was surprised he had ever managed to have one child but to hear that he was getting a second took him a moment to process. Ziva takes not of his uncharacteristic silence and lays a gentle hand on his shoulder.

His head slowly turns to her and she knows the question before he even utters the first word. She just nods in response to him, his face breaks out into a wide smile as he clambers up off of his seat to hug her tightly tears of joy slowly creeping out of the corners of his eyes onto his cheeks.

McGee finally manages to congratulate them and gave both of them tight hugs; Abby was the next to congratulate the pair. Gibbs was busy holding an excited little girl who had just learnt she was going to be a big sister.

Ava ran up to her mother and father and hugged their legs; Tony bends down to pick up the little girl and beckons the group to come in for a group hug.

"I guess I shall break out the scotch and we can celebrate, eh boys?" Tony had a grin on his face once they all broke apart. He put the little girl down before he walked over to the alcohol storage and pulled out a large bottle and some glasses. He held the up in the air as he grinned.

McGee smiles at the man, glad that Abby could drive them home as her pregnancy meant that she had remained sober for the night. "Why not"

The two younger men look towards Gibbs awaiting an answer. A ghost of a smile crossed his face "Okay but not too many."

* * *

I don't usually finish my pieces with a note but I don't usually write things like this so oh well. This can be carried on and I have a small bit written if I do decide to but I don't know yet. xD I chose a random name for the little girl wanting to avoid the cliche of using dead family members and conveniently when I looked up the names I learnt that the hebrew translation was meant to be something like "life meadow" (but you cant depend on what the internet tells youo so don't shoot me if I'm wrong I am not a hebrew speaker.)


End file.
